


Dances By The Tub

by Baamon5evr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: College AU, F/M, ShieldShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baamon5evr/pseuds/Baamon5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you come to a party and you sit in the bathroom and deprive the world of your obvious hotness?" He was a little taken aback by her bluntness but he actually liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dances By The Tub

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new ship for me. I ship Steve with a couple of people (Peggy and Sam even Maria) but I do have a new special interest in Darcy x Steve. This is a fluffy one shot so enjoy.

_What hell am I doing here?_  Steve thought to himself as he sat on a couch in the fraternity house and watched the other occupants dancing, drinking and having fun. He wasn't sure what to do with himself. He had never been the party type or particularly popular. He had been a scrawny, asthmatic, sickly, stubborn kid. He picked fights with the biggest bullies and never stayed down even though they kicked his ass every time. He always came home with a black eye or a busted lip or a chipped tooth. The only reason he didn't get worse was because Bucky always ran out to save him when he was done with his after school tutoring and then he would go home with his best friend and Mrs. Barnes would put an ice pack on whatever was hurting and completely baby him and lecture him. He had lived with Bucky since he was 12 and his parents died. Mr and Mrs Barnes treated Steve like a second son anyway so it only seemed natural that they adopt him. It was just another thing he was teased about.

A few months after he turned 16, puberty kicked in. He was a late bloomer but his voice got deeper, he shot up like a tree and bulked up too. Plus, his asthma went away and he was sick a lot less often, his immune system finally seeming to want to give him a break. Girls started to notice him then, especially after Bucky convinced him to join the football team. Steve was more interested in art but he figured it'd be a good idea to put his new found physique to good use. He had actually been pretty good and now he and Bucky had gotten into college on football scholarships. Bucky slipped right into the college atmosphere, he was good at adapting to things. He liked partying, thankfully he didn't get into the drug scene, but he partied hard and forced Steve to join him. That's how he got to this party now. Bucky and Sam Wilson, his other roommate, wouldn't let him stay inside during Delta Phi's big party. They said it was just so he could get air but he knew the truth, they wanted him to meet a girl.

Bucky's girlfriend, Natasha, had been trying to set him up with her friends. He had talked to her friend Maria Hill a little bit but it had been pretty stilted, more a conversation between acquaintances, people who shared a mutual friend and didn't know what to do with each other now that said friend left them alone together. He had liked Sharon well enough, even went on a couple of dates with her but ultimately they had decided they were better off as friends. She was dating Natasha's cousin, Clint, now and he was fine with that. It was clear to anyone with a pair of that the senior girl Natasha tried to set him up with next, Pepper Potts, was head over heels in love with campus genius and rich playboy Tony Stark and that he loved her too so he had no idea why Natasha had set that date up but it ended like Steve thought it would: awkward and weird, just as had almost every other date he'd been on ended. He had never had a girlfriend before. There had been a girl once when he was 15. Her name was Peggy, she was a foreign exchange student from London and had been the only girl who had looked twice at scrawny, pitiful Steve Rogers. He had been too tongue tied to tell her about his feelings and she had never said anything until just before she left. She had kissed him in the airport and then ran off. They still talked on the phone sometimes and on Skype. She had a boyfriend now but he could still see the fondness in her eyes when she looked at him and that warmed him up inside. Maybe a part of the reason he was horrible with girls was because part of him still hoped he and Peggy would meet again and they could really try but that was highly unlikely.

Steve sighed with an air of irritability when a drunken partier fell in his lap, nearly spilling his drink all over him. The guy stumbled off of Steve laughing like a hyena and continued on his way. The blonde stood up and looked around for his friends. Clint and Sharon had gone upstairs some time ago, he could see Bucky and Natasha dancing together and Sam was making out with Maria in a corner.

 _Well that's going to be awkward in the morning._  Steve thought to himself. He walked to the entrance to try and leave but it was completely blocked with drunken football players and cheerleaders dancing and he didn't fancy getting caught up in their group. He walked to the back but it was completely packed too. Maybe he could get out through the window. He managed to get to the stairs without little difficulty but on the second floor it got tighter to slip through. He was starting to get a little claustrophobic in the group of people. He no longer had asthma but his body still didn't appreciate the lack of clean air. He could see a door he knew led to a bathroom at the end of the hallway he was pushing through and surprisingly there was no line to it. He managed to get there and saw a sign on the door that read, 'DO NOT ENTER. ROOM UNDER FUMIGATION.' He furrowed his brows. He had been to the house earlier helping set up and there was no sign on the door and no mention of fumigation plus the sign was just scribbled on a piece of paper, nothing official. He turned the knob and found it unlocked.

He pushed into the bathroom and was a little surprised to find a brunette girl sitting in the tub with her cellphone in hand, a cooler filled with soda by the tub and bowls of chip and dip. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Um… hello." She said waving at him awkwardly.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and guess the bathroom isn't being fumigated." He replied, closing the door behind him.

"Surprise! Hehe. Um, if you need to use the toilet the guy's bathroom is on the third floor."

"I don't need to use it, I just… well I…"

"Want to escape the raging hormones, gyrating bodies and strobe lights?" She continued, taking a sip from her soda.

"Yeah, actually. That's exactly it."

"Well then, welcome to el bano de Darcy." She replied waving her hand around the bathroom that was actually surprisingly spotless.

"Darcy?"

"That's me, Darcy Lewis."

"I'm Steve Rogers." He said shaking her hand before moving to sit on the toilet.

"Well, Steve help yourself. I've got an assortment of soda, no liquor because I've got a test tomorrow. I've got Lays Honey Barbeque chips, nachos with nacho cheese dip and Cheetos. Also, I've got some sour patch kids and twizzlers if you want." Steve began helping himself to the food and drinks she had pilfered as she looked him up and down once.

"So you seem pretty sober, you testing tomorrow too?"

"No, I don't drink."

"For real?"

"Yeah, just… doesn't appeal to me, I guess."

"Party scene doesn't either, does it?"

"Not really. My friends dragged me here. Said they wanted me to get some air but really they're hoping I'll hook up with a girl."

"Well the night is young, my friend. You might get lucky yet."

"I doubt it. I'm not good with girls."

"You're talking to me and you seem pretty good." Steve looked away when he realized that that was true.

"Well, maybe you're just an easy person to talk to." Steve replied shrugging. Darcy smiled a bit at his words and bit off one end of her twizzlers.

"So what about you? Why are you hiding out in the bathroom?" Darcy sighed heavily, dropping her head back before answering.

"Well, my dear Steve, the reason I am at this stupid party is because my roommate is a total creepizoid who I'm fairly certain has sociopathic tendicies so I try not to be alone in a room with her if I can help it. There I was thinking to myself, how can I get away from the shedevil when it hit. Hey, Delta Phi is having a party and she's not going so I definitely have to go. It was only after I walked through the door that I remembered that my stupid ex-boyfriend is a frat member and of course he's making out with Tammy boobs-the-size-of-Jupiter Ferguson. The girl he cheated on me with, and why wouldn't he, I guess? Her boobs are bigger than the Milky Way. She' s a stupid blonde with an IQ lower than a rock. She's easy to manipulate and she's a cheerleader so he can watch her perky boobs bounce in her stupid sports bra all day and she's stupidly fit and, why are you laughing?!"

Steve tried to hold in his laughter during her rant but the way she spoke broke him. She was so animated, her arms gesticulating wildly, her voice reaching higher octaves every now and again, rambling on and on with no end in sight. Natasha would tell him to stay away from girls like her, over emotional ramblers, but she amused him and intrigued him and made him laugh when he probably shouldn't be.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to be funny but…" He chuckled a bit more as he tried to reign himself in.

"Well, I'm glad my misfortune amuses you."

"I'm sorry." Steve apologized once more as he finally sobered up but he was still smiling at her. He could see from her face she wasn't actually mad at him, more so annoyed but only a little. She was actually looking at him with interest.

"So what about you? Any girlfriend drama?"

"Ha, no. I don't have a girlfriend, never have." Darcy looked at him with clear disbelief.

"No way."

"I haven't."

"Oh please, look at you. You look like a friggin' model. Girls probably flock to you just to touch your abs." Steve chuckled a bit with embarrassment.

"I haven't always looked this way. Puberty was very kind. Guess I just never learned how to put myself out there with girls. Just never worked out."

"So you come to a party and you sit in the bathroom and deprive the world of your obvious hotness?" He was a little taken aback by her bluntness but he actually liked it.

"Yeah, I guess I do." She stared at him a little longer before standing up and getting out of the tub.

"Get up."

"What? Why?"

"Come on! Get up, get up, get up." Steve stood up and watched Darcy as she moved the chip and dip bowls and soda cooler out of the way giving them more room.

"What are we doing?" Steve asked.

"We, sir, are going to dance." Steve immediately shook his head.

"No."

"Yes."

"No, I'm a horrible dancer. I don't even know how."

"Don't worry, you've got me." She took her cell phone and played a slower song before placing it on the sink. She held out her hand to Steve and he stared at it before looking at her face. She raised an eyebrow challengingly at him and he sighed before taking her hand.

"If your toes get broken don't say I didn't warn you."

"Duly noted." She guided his arms in the right position and placed hers where they needed to go and started them off with a simple sway.

"See you're doing fine." Steve rolled his eyes.

"We're not doing anything yet."

"Don't worry, these things take time." Now she started shuffling her feet from side to side and prompted him to do the same and soon after that she began shuffling back and to the side so they were moving in a circle. He looked down at their feet and winced a bit as he stepped on her toes.

"Sorry, sorry." He tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him.

"It's okay. Just relax, stop looking at your feet and look at my pretty face instead." He looked back at her face to see her smiling at him. She was a beautiful girl. She didn't look like the cheerleaders, she looked prettier to him, more authentic with her dark brown hair and her brown eyes. Her body was curvy instead of anorexic thin and her glasses framed her round face. He noticed a mole on the right side of her face, it was actual endearing to him even though others saw it as a blemish. In his opinion she was prettier than Tammy Ferguson and he told her as much. He watched her blush at his words.

"Flattery will you get you nowhere, Mr. Rogers."

"The truth is hardly flattery."

"For someone who doesn't know how to talk to girls, you're pretty smooth. And from someone who doesn't dance, you're doing pretty good." He hadn't noticed they'd been dancing a little while now and he hadn't stepped on her toes again.

"I didn't say I didn't dance, I said I didn't know how. I've danced before."

"With who?"

"Her name is Peggy. She was a high school crush of mine, I haven't danced with anyone since her."

"Why not?" He looked at her and contemplated how to answer that.

"Well, I was… waiting for the right partner, I guess."

"Wow… that's kinda nauseatingly romantic." Steve chuckled at her words. Darcy looked down somewhat guiltily.

"And I kind of stole your dance from you, didn't I?" Steve shook his head with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I could've said no. Maybe you're the perfect person to dance again with."

"What? Some weird girl you met in the bathroom who ranted at you about her ex-boyfriend?"

"No, well yes, but really a girl who I can actually talk to and feel comfortable with. A girl who is actually pretty entertaining and way more beautiful than she thinks she is. A girl who I feel honored to give my first dance to." Darcy smiled at his words with a bit of embarrassment and shyness.

"Sure you never had a girlfriend, Casanova?" Steve smiled at her words. He smiled a lot that night. He and Darcy spent the rest of the night and some of the morning in the bathroom talking, getting to know each other more and dancing. He walked her to her classroom for her test that day and kissed her cheek before she went in. They scheduled a lunch date for later on that day. When he went back to his dorm room Sam was passed out on his bed and Natasha was holding an ice pack to Bucky's head.

"Where're you coming from?" Bucky asked with slurred speech. Steve just smiled secretively.

"Nowhere." He said in a voice that was way too innocent before he walked towards the bathroom ignoring Bucky's calls behind him. Maybe the guys had been right, going out had turned out to be a really good decision.


End file.
